


The Pilot's Return

by stormpilotasfuck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Bottom Poe, Bottom Poe Dameron, M/M, Master Finn - Freeform, Masturbation, Porn, Smut, The Jacket, blowjob, pilot, what happens when Poe comes home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormpilotasfuck/pseuds/stormpilotasfuck
Summary: My first Fic - a quickfire Stormpilot smutfest.





	The Pilot's Return

Finn let his jacket drop to the floor and crumple in a pile of leather at his feet. Across the room, dark, hungry eyes watched him, hooded with lust. Poe stood with his back against the wall, wringing his hands at his front, failing to cover the growing bulge in his flight suit as he stood awkwardly, occasionally rubbing one foot against the other. He was never very good at containing himself, and Finn wouldn't have it any other way.

"I've missed you" Finn whispered. He pulled his shirt oh-so-slowly from the waistband of his pants and began to open its buttons. Poe was squirming against the wall before him, and he loved it. He started at the top of his shirt, revealing a gorgeously toned chest dancing with light reflected from the harsh halogens above. Slowly moving downward, he lingered at the last button which covered the delicious trail of dark hair from his navel into the depths of his nether region.

"Let me touch you". The words rasped from Poe's lips as he desperately bit his glistening and plump bottom lip, still writhing against the wall in waiting.

"Not until I'm ready for you" Finn retorted. His shirt peeled away from his fresh, young skin and it slipped down to join the Rebel's well-loved jacket on the floor. He could see the impression of Poe's erection against his pants. Finn's breath quickened and in that moment, all he wanted was to touch his lover's skin. Discipline. He slipped a hand under the waistband of his pants, and let his hand wander lower. Finn wrapped his hand around his burgeoning cock and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Fuck Finn, please baby. I want you so bad". The poor Resistance pilot was a hot lusting mess, his dark curls sticking to his forehead as beads of sweat started to appear. "Please let me touch you. Let me make you come".

Finn looked at his lover, drunk in lust and chest heaving. He was a few feet away, but the distance felt like a vast expanse of tension. Neither men could hardly breathe, they longed for each other so. The ex-stormtrooper removed his hand from his pants and slowly licked at the smudge of precum on his palm, eyes fixed on the set of eyes intently watching him from across the room. Poe groaned.

"Come" barked Finn, and Poe lunged at him with such force he was knocked off his feet and crashed through the small table behind him. Poe's ravenous lips quickly found his lover's, and he parted them hungrily with his tongue. They explored each other's mouths, as they had many times before, but with feverish licks and burning intensity. Poe had been taken away from the base for a few weeks on a mission that went awry, and he thanked his lucky stars that he was able to return. Return to his base, to the remnants of his team, to his master. His master, pinned beneath him, jaw locked to his, furiously grinding his hips against him. Poe loved their reunions.

"Pants" Finn croaked as he pulled his face free, and the pilot lowered his mouth onto his lover's chest. His hands roamed over the soft mounds of Finn's nipples, pinching as he passed, sliding his fingertips down his torso, and meeting at his navel. He shifted his body to meet his mouth to where his fingers rested and lapped down the dark curls that trailed to Finn's zipper. Carefully, and deliberately, Poe peeled open the top button and pulled the zip at a torturously slow speed. Finn's thick cock sprung from his pants, the sight of its head shining with precum stealing the breath from Poe's chest. He ripped the pants from Poe's legs, wrapped his fingers around the throbbing cock and plunged his head downwards.

"Fuuuuck Poe.. you feel so good." Poe's dick twitched at the compliment, and he continued thrusting his head downwards onto his lover's straining cock, impaling his throat repeatedly. He adjusted his body and lifted slightly to take more of the length into his mouth.

"Yes baby, that's it. Give me the back of your throat" Finn strained over the sounds of slopping. Poe bore down as much as he could, choking on the former trooper's bulging member. He pulled back for an instant to catch his breath, then plunged down, again and again, tongue flicking as he ascended. He was desperate to please his master, especially after leaving him for so long. He only wished they could make up for lost time, but knew General Organa would send him on another mission soon. They'd make tonight count.

Poe dipped his hand around Finn's balls, bobbing along with his hips as he thrust up into his sweet lover's mouth. He could feel the head of his prick ram into the back of the pilot's throat and twisted his fingers in the soft dark curls in encouragement. 

"You're so good to me, you're perfect" Finn gasped as he felt his chest grow hollow with each thrust, and burst over the edge. With gritted teeth, he yanked down on Poe's hair, ramming his cock as far down his lovely throat as he could. Finn held him there through his orgasm, then shakily released the resistance fighter's head when he felt his throat open up around his throbbing tip in a strangled cough. Poe sat up, red-faced and veins bulging in his forehead, his sultry eyes still heavy with lust. He panted, sat back, and rested against his palms spread behind him. 

"You did so good baby" Finn purred. He sat up on his elbows to look at his hungry slave. He was beautiful, especially with a throat full of cum. Finn cast his eyes hungrily over his form, still adored in his fighter suit, bulge still straining against the thick material. Poe was a hot-headed hero, the best pilot the Resistance had, and he was so besotted with Finn that he had given himself to him completely. Finn could do with him what he pleased, and he loved him so.

"Strip for me" Finn softly commanded. He laid back on the broken shards of plywood that used to be his table, and let his eyes wander up the length of Poe's body, now standing and removing his flight vest. He took to his zipper, Finn could tell he was trying to tease him but was too hungry for his cock to slow it down at all. The dark-haired pilot peeled the jumpsuit off his skin, freed his feet and bundled up his uniform, throwing it tiredly across the small private quarters. Finn smiled and let out a giggle, he loved any show Poe put on. Poe tugged at the waistband of his boxer shorts and flicked his straining cock free. He threw his head back as he rubbed his palm lightly over the tip, smearing the precum and stimulating the skin on his sensitive head. His hips swayed in circular motions as he traced his fingers down to his balls, cupping them with one hand and gently tugging at his girth with the other. He bit his lip and let out a little moan. 

"You know that makes me want to fuck you.. you and that lip of yours" Finn hissed as heat gathered in his chest and his cock began to harden again.

"That's the whole fucking point my love" Poe gasped between soft, featherlike strokes with eyes screwed tightly shut. Finn wanted to see his love-slave spill his seed, and what better way than with him inside him. 

Poe lifted himself out of the mess of splintered wood on the floor and shifted himself to the bed. His private quarters were small, but it served him and their needs well. He fiddled with his cock, and caught the eye of his delirious lover, mouth agape, still tickling himself into a frenzy.

"Come and sit on me" Finn invited and beckoned him to the edge of the bed with him. Poe placed a knee either side of Finn's gorgeously thick thighs, and bucked his hips forward, just above Finn's perfectly curved cock. Finn leaned back, spat on his hand and dabbed it on his tip. He lined his wet head up with Poe's puckering hole and placed his hands on his pilot's hips to lower him down. 

"Fuck you've tightened since you left" Finn breathed into his lover's chest, his prick oh-so-slowly rising up into his luscious ass as Poe forced himself to relax. He wanted to take all of Finn inside his body, he had beat off repeatedly while on mission to the image of Finn throbbing deep inside him. Poe loved the ex-trooper's cock and was hungrier for it now than he'd ever been.

Poe lifted up slightly, and bore his weight down on his lover's lap, enticing a guttural moan to escape. Poe let himself adjust to the girth within him and launched himself at Finn's mouth again, tongues licking and probing each other, adding to the breathlessness and the intensity of friction and pleasure in his ass. Finn grabbed at his hair, yanking his head back and took to his neck with an attack of kisses and nips, buckling his hips and pulling his cock free, before ramming it back into Poe's gaping ass again. He thrust feverishly, pulling at his lover's shoulders for support as he felt the tug of heat pooling in his groin. He hadn't been touched in so long, his release wasn't far from the surface. Poe shifted his weight slightly and let out a squeal as Finn's dick brushed past his most delicate and treasured spot deep within him. Finn concentrated on holding the position and directing his thrusts to the same spot - he wanted his most-loved slave to come all over his master's chest. 

Poe's cries somehow crept to an even higher pitch, and his movements became erratic; he was ready to spill.

"Come all over me, I want to be covered in your juice. I want you all over me" Finn whispered as he nipped Poe's earlobe. The words made him gasp, he hadn't come on Finn before, he was usually commanded to spill on himself and sometimes, if he were lucky, Finn lapped it up off his skin. He wanted to please Finn, and he wanted to see his dark, sumptuous skin shine with his seed. What a beautiful sight that would be. 

NOW. Poe heaved his body down on the full length of Finn's rock hard cock, feeling his balls slap lightly at the base of his spine. Finn let go of Poe's shoulder's and rested on his palms splayed behind him, to give his pet the perfect canvas to spray on. Poe choked his cock with his fingers, and let himself ride out his orgasm grinding into the lap of his lover, his head still glazing his prostate, milking the pilot all over the reformed trooper's chest.

"Yesss, ungh..that's so sweet baby" the cum soaked Finn cooed as he felt Poe's ring throb around the base of his cock, pushing him over the edge and with a deep, hard thrust, buckled and delivered another hot load inside his lover. 

They sat gasping, not daring to move and break the delicious post-orgasmic pulsing. They relished it, breathing in each other's bodies, sweaty and grimy from work, stained with cum and reeking of lust.

Finally, Poe relaxed his hips and melted into Finn's lap for a final embrace. He rested his forehead on Finn's shoulder, his dark curls covering his face, sticking to his lover's neck. Finn released his arms and fell back on the bed, letting himself relax on the mattress with his lover still stuck to his skin. They lay like that for a long while, making up for lost moments of the past few weeks. Poe could feel himself drifting, and removed himself from Finn's lap to rest his head on his soaked chest.

Finn smiled. "You're taking a cum bath on my chest".

"I know baby, it's perfect. I just need to close my eyes for a moment" the pilot said softly, already half asleep.

Finn stroked his cheek and felt the weight shift as his love fell into dreaming, head still draped across his love-stained chest. Finn ran a finger through the pools of translucent semen covering him and put it to his mouth, slowly drawing it across his tongue. 

Oh, how he loved these returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love if you liked it! <3


End file.
